Plasmius
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: He is one of Danny's most powerful enemies and the richest man ever, but what went through his mind after the accident that made him turn his back on the one man he called a friend and plot to recapture his lost love. Oneshot. Please R


**Danny Phantom: Plasmius**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to another of my Oneshots, this one deals with everyone's favorite Fruit Loop.  
**

**Vlad**

I can't remember much, save for the pain, the terrible pain. It was like having your molecules ripped apart, I wanted to scream but couldn't the pain silenced me I could yell out one thing, "BOGUS!" I looked to my friends Jack and Maddie, they stared at me in horror then everything went black.

When I woke up again, I found myself in a hospital bed, I look at the calendar on the wall, "1981 that can't be," I said in disbelief have I really been in the hospital an entire year.

While I was thinking I heard the thundering voice of Jack Fenton boom, "Hey V-Man you're finally up," Jack was a bit of a buffoon, but he was the only man who befriended me when I transferred from Ingolstadt University in Europe to The University of Wisconsin back in America (why did my father have to disown me, it was because he wanted me to go to law school and I refused so he only gave me enough money for two years of study at Ingolstadt).

"Yes, Jack, I am up," I said as I sat up, "What happened anyway," I asked as I put hand on my face and felt it was covered in pimples.

"You were hospitalized with a severe case of Ecto-Acne, Vladdie, you've been in here for a year comatose, we were afraid you were leaving us," he said with a smile, "anyway I wanted to come see how my favorite friend was doing before I went off on my honeymoon," he told, who in their right mind would marry jack Fenton.

"Congratulations, whose the lucky lady," I asked trying not to seem shocked by the news, speaking of which when I get out of here, I'm going to propose to Maddie, I've been in love with her since the day I transferred here and nothing will keep us apart.

"Why, Maddie is my wife, we thought the best way to honor your memory was to marry each other, don't worry though, I'll take good care of her," he said as he left the room.

My heart was ripped in two, how could Maddie betray me like this I loved her, she was to be my bride not Jack's. I looked up to the Heaven and screamed as loud as I could but not too loud as to attract attention, "NOOOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS JACK FENTON I SWEAR BY ALL THE HOT FUDGE IN THE UNIVERSE THAT YOU WILL PAY!" I shouted but soon my shout turned to a scream as I felt like I was being electrocuted again, it lasted for a second then was replaced by numbness.

I looked at my reflection in the spoon and gasped, my skin was now blue in color like I had been frozen and my teeth were pointed, "Butterscotch Pudding, am I going mad?" I said as I noticed the eyes staring back to me were red, "okay note to self, no more Midnight Monster Movie Marathons," I said thinking I must be having a nightmare from the last time me and Jack watched monster movies all night while eating Fruit Loops (personally I like Lucky Charms better, but we ran out of it had to settle for Fruit Loops).

"Maybe I just need to eat," I said as I began to eat my tossed salad only to find my fork fell through my hand, "Saltwater Taffy, I am going mad," I shouted as nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Masters are you…," she began to say until she fainted probably from the shock of seeing me (Am I really that scary).

I got out of bed, I tried to think of what could happen to me but only one thing filled my mind, Jack Fenton, he will pay for stealing my woman from me, I was filled with so much rage I could feel my skin burning then it happened, a flash of energy surged from my hand and hit the wall, "I could get like this," I said with a smile as I thought of what happened, the Ghost Energy must have transformed my molecules making me half ghost (I had read about Halfas before but all the texts said it was only a theory) maybe there is a ray of sunshine in this thunderstorm after all.

I could use these powers to make myself rich and finally achieve my dream of owning the Green Bay Packers (I have wanted to own them since I was 6 and now might finally get my wish) but I would need an alias it's too risky to call myself Vlad Masters in this form (I could probably still use the name 'Vlad' but definitely not my last name). I decided to call myself 'Vlad Plasmius' (Plasmius from the word plasma or blood. Since I do look a bit like Dracula. In fact that's why my father named me 'Vladimir Drake' he was a vampire buff and my mom wouldn't let him name me 'Vlad Dracul' after the father of the historical Prince Dracula).

For the next couple of years I spent practicing with my abilities learning their every detail, my favorite power is overshadowing, that's when I can possess a person's body and make them do what I want them to do, it has come in handy numerous times. Soon I will powerful enough to use them for my advantage and I know just how to start.

I had read in the paper that some geek up in Redmond, Washington is developing something that will change the world, I shall make him hand over a fraction of his royalties to me, allowing me to become the richest man ever then Maddie will see what a loser Jack is, dump him and coming racing back to me, yes it's the perfect plan, watch out world for here comes Vlad Plasmius!

**The End.**


End file.
